


When the Clock Strikes Twelve

by Silas_Writes



Series: 31 Days of Hallowed Ships October 2k17 (incomplete) [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Halloween Costumes, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Potions, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silas_Writes/pseuds/Silas_Writes
Summary: ANONYMOUS WHISPERED: A costume party where once it’s midnight people turn into whatever creature the dress as until sunup and everything goes back to normal. The gang put Shiro and/or Keith in matching werewolf costume with lance unknowingly as they are sick of them pretty much being unofficially married and this is a little push in the right direction. And it’s mating season. Wink wink





	When the Clock Strikes Twelve

**Author's Note:**

> (11 of 31)

“Why haven’t you asked him to dance with you?” Pidge asked loudly over the thumping of the music from the speakers nearby as she handed him a drink.

“Shiro asked him out,” Keith grimaced after he took a sip. Whatever she gave him was strong.

“So?” she leaned against the wall next to him, taking a sip of her own drink.

Keith rolled his eyes, “So, Lance is  _with_ him.”

“Are you and Shiro following some kind of dumb guy code?” she huffed, “There’s nothing wrong with asking for a dance or two.”

“That’s not the point,” Keith sighed, “He confided in me with his feelings about Lance. I couldn’t do that to him…”

“Seriously?” Pidge turned to him, “Lance likes  _both_ of you, Keith.”

“What?” his brow furrowed in confusion.

“Lance is polyamorous, you idiot,” she deadpanned with a roll of her eyes, “He likes you  _and_  Shiro. Besides, I know you have the hots for Shiro, too. Don’t lie to me.”

Keith’s brows shot up as surprise colored his expression,  _“What?!”_

She shrugged, “All you need to know is that Hunk told me. Do you seriously think that you three all being dressed as werewolves tonight was a coincidence?  _‘Cause I have some news for you._ The joke is that you guys should just become a pack.”

Mauve eyes swept their gaze over the crowd of people jammed into the house until they settled on a tall, slim figure. Lance was currently dancing with Shiro, a radiant grin on his face before he tossed his head back with a mock howl. Shiro’s responding laugh could be heard from where they stood. Keith’s lips thinned as he set his jaw. He ground out, “I don’t know about that, Pidge.”

“You don’t know a lot of things. You’ve got to suck it up and go work it out. Go get your pack, Keith. Seriously. Before midnight preferably.”

“Why midnight?” Keith returned his attention to the person beside him only to find that Pidge had walked off and disappeared into the crowd. He sighed and pushed himself away from the wall. It seemed he had a couple of people to confront.

* * *

The song had just ended, another starting up soon after, when Lance felt a hand wrap around his wrist and yank him to the side. After stumbling a bit, he managed to get his footing back as he was forced to follow wherever the hand was leading him. He glanced to Shiro to see that the other was facing the same treatment. His eyes dropped to the gloved hand around his wrist and followed the fur covered arm to the back of the head of Keith Kogane. He’d recognize that mullet anywhere. A loud, aggravated sigh slipped from his throat, “Ke _eeeeith.”_

Keith glanced back momentarily, unamused, continuing to tug them along. Shiro cleared his throats after a look from Lance and asked, “Keith, what’s going on?”

“We need to talk,” was the only reply they received. Shiro shrugged when Lance’s incredulous look was tossed his way, allowing himself to be dragged along.

Keith ended up leading them up a flight of stairs and into the first bedroom that wasn’t already preoccupied. As soon as the door clicked shut behind them, Lance whirled around and threw his hands up, “Keith, what the heck, man? My jam is on out there!”

Keith leaned back against the door, crossing his arms, “I wanted to talk.”

Shiro sat on the edge of the bed, “About…?”

“Us,” Keith dropped his gaze to the carpeted floor, already feeling the claws of anxiety creeping up his spine and telling him maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.

“…Us?” Lance’s arms dropped to his sides, eyes wide.

Shiro’s mouth twisted as a quizzical expression coated his handsome features, “Us as in you and Lance or you and me?”

Keith glanced up at Shiro briefly, “Actually, I was…referring to all three of us…”

“Oh,” Lance plopped down onto the bed next to Shiro, “Okay. Shoot.”

“I-”

A clock chimed in the hallway, making him pause. Midnight. Lance stared down at his hands, his skin feeling as if it was going to rip apart. Shiro hunched over with a deep groan as Keith slid down the door to sit on the floor. A ringing tone filled their ears, and their vision swam. Keith gripped his head and clenched his teeth. He thought that maybe he could hear screams coming from other parts of the house.

After a while, the ringing stopped, and his vision cleared. He blinked a couple of times, noticing his eyesight was sharper than before. A clawed hand slid under his chin suddenly, tilting his head up. Keith stared at the wolf man before him in shock. He opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but all that escaped was a strangled sounding growl of some sort.

Shiro whined low in his throat, trying to ease the other. He wasn’t so sure how this happened himself. Lance, having known this was going to happen, was a lot calmer, but at Keith’s rising distress, he slipped off the bed and shuffled over to the other two. Lance brushed a hand over the top of Keith’s head, offering a soft growl. Keith’s quickened breathing started to slow as he relaxed under their soothing.

Keith tried once more to speak verbally but failed. He huffed and thudded back against the door, scritching his claws against the carpet beneath him lightly.  _How the hell did we become our costumes?_

_Allura’s some kind of witch, and Pidge thought it’d be fun to spike everyone’s alcohol with a potion._ Lance’s voice floated through his head.

Keith blinked at stared at Lance.  _Was that you?_

_Yep._  A wink followed.

_This is weird._  Shiro’s nose twitched.  _Allura’s a witch? Like a real witch?_

_Yeeep._  Lance moved to lean up against Keith.  _So, you were saying?_

Keith’s fur bristled.  _Nothing. I wasn’t saying anything. Forget it. I’m going to go find Allura and get her to fix this._

He made to stand, but Lance stopped him.  _Sorry, buddy. We’re gonna be stuck like this til sunrise._

_How do **you**  know?_ Shiro tilted his head, one of his ears flopping.

_You’ve got to give me more credit. I asked. **Duh.**_

_So, instead of convincing them not to do this, you let them do it and just asked how long it lasts?_  A growl rumbled in Keith’s chest.

_You ever try to stand in Pidge’s way? Or **Allura’s?**_

Keith fell silent.

_Didn’t think so._ Lance sniffed.

Shiro began to fidget.

Lance tilted his head in his direction.  _You okay over there?_

_**No.**_  Shiro stood, beginning to pace. His skin crawled. Just beneath the surface felt like it was boiling hot, and his heart sped up as his mind tried to wander to darker, more sinful places. Specifically, darker and more sinful places that featured the other two in the room with him.

Lance stood and made his way over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.  _Shiro?_

A whine slipped from the older man before he turned and plucked Lance up as if he weighed no more than a feather. Keith scrambled to his feet in alarm as Lance was tossed down and pinned to the bed. Shiro held him down as he rutted their hips together mindlessly. Keith made to shove him off of Lance, but his body betrayed him in that moment. His knees nearly gave out as the same heat that took over Shiro began to flood through his veins.

_Guuuuyyyssss!_  Lance’s voice echoed in their heads. Keith whined and crawled onto the bed, getting to where he could nip at Lance’s throat. Lance was the last to get hit, and when he did, he could’ve swore he saw stars.

* * *

Sunlight streamed into the room through the sheer curtains of a nearby window. Lance groaned quietly, his throat feeling scratchy. He moved to get up. However, he was stopped by two sets of arms tightening around him. Blue eyes blinked open to see Keith and Shiro on either side of him. A blush travelled up the back of his neck as he began to remember what all happened in the darker hours of that morning.  _ **Oh, my God.**  I’m going to kill Pidge and send roses to Allura…_

He curled himself more comfortably between them and closed his eyes. They’d have to really talk this through later, but for now, he was going to enjoy this.


End file.
